princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikiya Ban
The former No. 13 of the first string. Background Ban Rikiya is introduced as the 13th Japan Representative in New Prince of Tennis when returning with the rest of his teammates who are the series First Returning 1st Stringers. He is shown to be a Power Player. Appearance Ban has small beady eyes. Ban is tall with extremely broad shoulders. Personality History U-17 Camp Ban arrives at the U-17 Camp on the All-Japan Juniors Bus as they return from the Foreign Expedition. While on the bus he and the rest of the 1st Stringers of that time discuss why the 2nd Stringers havent greeted them upon their return claiming that they were just running away. Upon arrival, as part of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge he pairs up with Date Danji who at this time is the No.12 to take on the challengers Miyako Shinobu and Nakagauchi Sotomichi who had recently become members of the 5th Court. A match with strong players undergoes however the challengers are no match for Ban and Date who effortlessly defeat them even leaving Nakagauchi and Miyako in a bloodied state. Right at the end of the match, Kawamura Takashi appears along with Kabaji Munehiro challenging them for a match. Date accepts and the four of them begin an intense Power Play match that left Kawamura and Kabaji in a bloodied state also. Despite Kabaji being able to copy their returns, it couldnt replicate the level of power of the High Schoolers. Ban was able to easily return all of Kawamura's Hadoukyu attempts. Along with Date's Power shots such as Springtime of Danji, the High Schoolers easily dominated and cruised to match point. Until, Kawamura, at the final point in the match, performs a serve of astonishing power that was so strong and powerful that not only could Ban not return it for the first time, but it broke a floodlight which fell onto Ban. However just in time, Kawamura and Kabaji caught the floodlight in time just above Ban's head. Date, seeing this was moved greatly by the fact that despite the Middle Schoolers being dominated, in a bloodied state and about to lose they still protected their opponent. Date decides to hand over his No.12 badge despite being able to win the match and encourages Ban to do so aswell. Thus making Ban and Date no longer 1st Stringers. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques U-17 Camp Stats Speed - 3: His reflexes, explosiveness etc. are all on the lower end. He needs intense training in these areas. Power - 6: Boasting an "iron" upper body, there are no problems with his power. If any issues arise it will probably be best to concentrate on strengthening his lower body. Stamina - 5: With his durability, he can overcome his opponents in drawn-out matches. However, since he is a bit of a slow starter, it should be noted that he has trouble if the opponent tries to end the match quickly. Mental - 4: He easily loses his normally cool head when trumped in a power battle. If we managed to improve his mental state in those situations, he would become a lot more powerful. Technique - 3: Because he depends too much on his power, he has some shortcomings on the technical side. Improving this area would open up a lot of strategical possibilities. Kurobe's Memo: He pays more attention to the opponent's power than their technical abilities. Because of his partner's creativity, he is best off trying to play to his own strengths in doubles. Trivia Character Trivia *He was moved by Oishi wanting to talk with him about his hairstyle. Personal Information *Hobbies: Bodybuilding *Committee: Sports Committee *Favorite Color: Red *Favorite Food: Curry *Thing he wants most: Dumbbell *Thing you're bad at: Small animals Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Right-Handed Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:Power Play Users Category:2nd Stringers Category:Counterpuncher Category:July Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Leo